Ace SF
by im kirin
Summary: Kris Baek Hyun Ace... XD KrisBaek/BaeKris


title : Ace

author : Kirin ( milky_shin)

lenght : short fic.

cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Wu Yi Fan, Ace

Disclaimer : GOD

copyright : Kirin

* * *

.

.

.

.

"eomma dimana kaos kakiku!" teriak suara mungil seperti sebuah jeritan itu terdengar oleh telingan Baekhyun saat ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"ia sayang sebentar" setelah memastikan kompor dalam keadaan mati, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar anaknya yang ada di samping tangga, masih dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"tak perlu berteriak seperti itu sayang, eomma masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara merdu Ace" Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah anak yang paling ia sayangi melebihi apapun itu #eh, di elusnya surai lembut Ace.

"duduklah, eomma carikan dulu kaos kakimu" Baekhyun membimbing Ace untuk duduk di pinggiran kasur mini milik Ace,

Memang sejak 1 tahun lalu Ace yang telah berumur 4 tahun sudah di ajarakan untuk mandiri, salah satunya tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

Di lihatnya dengan seksama punggung eommanya yang tengah sibuk mengubek-ubek isi lemari pakaian miliknya.

Bibir Ace melengkung ke atas menampakkan senyuman yang begitu manis, senyuman yang di yakini ia dapatkan dari eommanya.

Ace merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai eomma seperti Baekhyun eommanya, meski banyak teman sekolah yang sering mengejek karena eommanya berbeda dengan eomma teman-temannya, Ace sendiri tidak begitu paham berbeda apanya? Apa karena rambut eommanya yang tidak panjang? Apa kerna eommanya begitu cantik? Atau karena eommanya 'sama' dengan appanya?

tapi sungguh jika ia bisa memilih ia akan tetap memilih Baekhyun eomma dari pada yang lain, baginya Baekhyun eommalah yang terbaik.

Begitulah pemikiran anak berumur 4 tahun tersebut.

Baekhyun eomma yang sangat menyayanginya, Baekhyun eomma yang memberikan cinta yang besar untuknya, Baekhyun eomma yang sangat lembut, Baekhyun eomma yang selalu memeluknya, dan Baekhyun eomma yang perhatian padanya.

Dan tentu saja Baekhyun eomma yang berbeda dengan eomma teman-temannya, karena cinta dan kasih sayang eomma teman-temannya tak sebesar cinta dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Baekhyun eommanya.

Karena hal itu, bertambah pula rasa sayang yang ia rasakan untuk eomma tercintanya itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Ace dengan membawa sepesang kaos kaki bergambar pororo berwarna biru.

Baekhyun berjongkok di depan Ace dan mulai berucap

"Ace, apapun yang teman Ace katakan di sekolah nanti jangan pernah Ace pikirkan ne, tugas Ace hanyalah belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan buat eomma dan appa bangga"tutur Baekhyun sambil memasangkan kaos kaki pada kaki mungil Ace.

Baekhyun menunduk berusaha untuk menahan isakannya, hatinya yang sensitif merasa sesak saat mengingat cerita-cerita yang pernah di katakan Ace mengenai teman-temannya, ia takut hal itu akan berpengaruh terhadap emosi anaknya yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan tersebut.

Karena itulah Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada Ace, agar ia tak pernah merasa kekurangan dalam hal apapun,

"nah selesai" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada Ace

.

.

.

Chu-

Ace mengecup sekilas bibir plum Baekhyun, kebiasan yang akan Ace lakukan saat ingin mengekspresikan rasa terimaksih kepada eommanya.

"chagi...!" teriakan lain datang dari kamar yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Ace ke ruang makan duluan ne, nanti eomma akan menyusul, sepertinya appa juga butuh bantuan eomma" Ace mengangguk imut dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"wae?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja tinggi yang tengah mengancingkan kancing kemejanya sambil berdiri di depan cermin berukuran besar itu.

"palli, bantu aku mengenakan dasiku aku bisa terlambat" katanya sedikit kesal

"siapa suruh kau susah sekali untuk dibangunkan tadi" Baekhyun menuju ke lemari baju yang terletak di samping cermin dan memilih dasi yang akan di kenakan oleh suaminya itu.

"kekekeke" senyum evil terpatri di wajah tampan namja tinggi itu

"yang seharusnya di salahkan dalam hal inikan kau chagiya, kau tahu selam itu sungguh luar biasa, apalagi saat aku mendengar suara desahan selembut sutra mengelus telingaku dari bibir sexy mu itu, ah juga jangan lupakan saat aku bisa berada dalam di_"

"ya! Pervert" merasa tak kuat untuk mendengar yang lebih lagi Baekhyun memukul lengan suaminya agar berhenti.

"jika bukan karena kau sudah tidak kuat lagi, pasti aku akan terus melanjutkannya, hingga kita berhasil memberikan Ace adik kecil"

.

.

.

Blusshhh

Perkataan suaminya yang terdengar vulgar itu membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna.

"ya! Kris ini masih pagi" kesal Baekhyun lagi, namun sebanarnya dia juga bahagian mengingat kejadian semalam yang begitu memabukkan baginya itu.

"tundukkan kepalamu" pinta Baekhyun pada Kris, suaminya, saat ia akan mengenakan dasi di leher Kris.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"eomma Ace berangkat dulu ne" suara imut itu terdengar manja,

"ingat pesan eomma tadi ne" Baekhyun lagi-lagi berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ace

"siap eomma" Ace mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun dan setelahnya ia berjalan menuju ke mobil Kris yang terparkir sempurna di halaman depan.

"aku juga berangkat" Kris merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya,

"hati-hati di jalan, dan jangan lupa makan siang" Baekhyun menyerahan tas kerja Kris setelah melepas pelukan mereka dengan sedikit berat hati.

.

.

Chu-

Sama seperti Ace, Kris juga mengecup bibir penuh Baekhyun, bedanya kali ini ciuman yang di terima Baekhyun begitu dalam dan err sedikit bernafsu namun terasa sangat manis di bibirnya.

"kumpulkan dan simpan semua tenagamu untuk malam ini chagi, karena aku tak akan berhenti sampai berhasil memberikan hal yang selama ini Ace inginkan" bisik Kris di telinga Baekhyun seduktif.

Kris tersenyum jahil setelah berhasil membuat Baekhyun mematung, dan diapun berjalan menuju mobilnya menyusul Ace yang sudah duduk di bangku depan dekat dengan bangku kemudi.

"ya! Kau bekerja saja dengan benar sana, dan hasilkan uang yang banyak karena aku akan menghabiskan semua uangmu" teriak Baekhyun dengan kesal saat ketercengangannya telah hilang.

Baekhyun bahagia,sungguh sangat bahagia

ia begitu menikmati hidupnya yang sempurna, dan ia akan tetepa menjaga kesempurnaan itu bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

End

Apa ini...kkkkkk_ #nobash #nofanwar #noSR

mind to review?


End file.
